Memories: A Zelda Fic
by Inuyasha-Tetsusaiga-Wielder
Summary: A story I did for mother's day, tells what I believe to be the story of Link's parents. This tied to my Link roleplaying blog on Tumblr, but I also want it to stand alone as a fic as well. My second fic, enjoy


(This is the Hero of Light's era)

Sleepy from a restless night before, Link sat up and stared out his window solemnly. He had been dreading this day of memories; this day of sadness, as well as regret.

But he couldn't just forget about it. This day held such importance. And that importance is what got him out of bed, outside to see the world.

The day itself was not a sad one; at one point it was a day that brought the hero happiness. But that happiness vanished in a five ten years ago.

Link walked outside, shielding his eyes from the bright Ordon sun. He took a deep breath and mustered up courage to face the world. He walked out past the river, over to an area by Ilia's house, and knelt down to pick some flowers.

Daisies were always her favorite. Not Ilia...but another. After finding he had a nice handful, Link made his way to the forest, but stopped at the sight of Talo on the ground, knees huddled close to his body, his face twisted in unhappiness. Link, his heart feeling soft and vulnerable, knelt before the child and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "What troubles you, Talo?" He asked with a soothing tone.

The small boy looked up and scowled. "My stupid mom, she never let's me do _anything._" He growled. "Sometimes I wish she'd just go away."

The words pierced Link, especially on this day. But he simply just sighed and gave the boy a concerned smile. "Be kind and respectful to your mother, you may not know how long you'll have her."

With those words still ringing in Talo's ears, Link stood silently and made his way to the woods.

Talo stood as well, watching Link go. He mulled over the hero's words, and, out of respect for Link, took them to heart. He jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder; Pergie, his mother.

"Are you ready to listen?" She scolded.

Talo looked up at her with regretful eyes. "Yes, mom...I...I'm sorry..." He realized Link's words meant alot; what if Pergie was gone the next day? He had to wonder how he would feel? Regretful, probably. Was that how Link felt? Talo realized Link didn't have any parents...why was that? Link had never much liked to talk about it.

"Did Link talk some sense into you?" Pergie asked sternly.

Talo's thoughts were interrupted by her voice and he looked back up at her and nodded. "Momma..." He began. "Why is Link so lonely? Where are his parents?" The boy asked with curiosity. The question took Pergie by surprise.

"Oh..." She began. She didn't want to talk about it herself; she and Link's mother had been friends. She felt herself getting rather emotional. "Why don't you ask Uli's mother, dearie?" Pergie felt bad she was spilling this on someone else, but in all honesty the memories were blurred for her anyways.

Talo nodded and did as she said, finding Uli and her new baby girl at the edge of the river. "Miss Uli...?" He asked shyly.

The woman looked up from her infant with a sweet smile. "Looking for Collin?" She asked.

Talo shook his head. "Can you tell me a story...about Link?" He sat down before her. "Where are Link's parents?"

Overhearing, Collin found himself curious as well, and sat next to Talo. "Yeah, where are they?" He asked.

Uli smiled sadly, picking up her baby. "Come inside, children, and I will tell you that story." She said, leading them away. Beth and Malo saw the children following Sera, and they too joined the group.

Sitting before the fire, all four of the children listened intently as Uli began Link's story.

* * *

"They were such nice, sweet people. Link's parents. His father, Miles, was a retired Hylian knight when I met him, a strong, valiant, fearless man. I suppose that is where Link gets that trait. His mother, Cara, was a humble girl born and raised in this village. I suppose Link gets his humble nature from her.

Link's father was, as I said, a good man. When he retired and settled down, he met that beautiful village girl deep within the Faron province; Ordon Village. The two soon fell in love, and his father realized this is what he wanted; a family.

His mother agreed. She was a gentle spirit, and she calmed the Hylian knight's restless spirit.

The two eventually married. Link's mother, by marrying an ex-knight, gained a high status within our little village. The two were much respected not just for their status but for their selfless ways and kind hearts. Link's father became good friends with the village chief, and in turn they looked out for each other.

After a year of marriage, the couple decided they wanted a baby. After three attempts, they were ready to give up. I remember how decimated Cara was. However, it seems Hylia blessed them their fourth try. Cara's sobs of joy could be heard throughout the village that night, and Miles's smile beamed brighter than we had ever seen. A baby boy, with soft blonde hair and deep, beautiful blue eyes. 'We shall call him Link…a nice strong name…he will be a strong boy, I know it…' His mother said the night of his birth. I was by her side the entire time, and the suffering she endured seemed worth it at the sight of the child.

The years they spent together were loving and beautiful, and when Link wasn't working alongside his father at Fido's ranch, he was beside his mother eagerly watching her garden and cook. Cara was a magnificent cook. Sometimes, on nights we villagers felt good, she'd cook up a big feast, and we'd all eat together beneath the stars. Link and Ilia, and a few other children who have since moved away, would run and play and everything was just...peaceful. Link was always a bit...distant from the other children, always clinging tight to his mother and father. He respected and loved no one in the world more than they.

They were such a happy family, which is what made them so much harder to lose for the poor boy.

I remember the day vividly. I was pregnant with you, Collin, and Link, well he was still a young child. He was seven years old; his birthday had been a week before.

It was a lovely August day, a day that seemed to hold no ill will. With a shy wave to his parents, Link and the other children ran off into the forest to play. I had been talking with Cara, when Rusl had called me home. I only wish I had never left her alone.

Miles had returned from the ranch, and the couple decided to relax inside while their son played.

It all happened so suddenly then. From my house I could hear shouts from the other villagers, and Rusl and I dashed outside. We were horrified to see Link's house, ablaze. What was even more terrible: the look on is face. He had come at the sound of shouts, and his eyes held more devastation than I have ever seen.

He could see his parent's faces from the top window, struggling to get out. But Cara was too scared to move, and Miles had already been burned badly.

With foolish ambition, Link ran inside to help them. It seemed fate was not smiling upon that family that day. Rusl raced in after Link, and extracted the crying boy, who was desperately trying to break free so he could retrieve his parents. Rusl handed Link over to me, and he cried into my shoulder. I only wished to soothe his pain...but I didn't know how.

My husband then attempted to save Link's parents, but to no avail. By then Link was already out cold in my arms; the fire had done damage to the boy.

Having to relay the news to him when he woke up is one of the most painful things I have ever done. He did not sob, like I had expected. No, he cried, yes, but he seemed so, distant. He felt, robbed. Everything he loved was gone.

The house was rebuilt, yes, but even so the memories couldn't be healed. Link was never really the same after that; I suppose that's why he's so quiet. Rusl and I, we tried to raise him like our own, but we knew we could never replace all that he loved.

I knew I could never be his mom, no matter how much I wanted to. All I wanted was to help, but I never knew if I was..."

* * *

As Uli concluded her tale to her captivated audience, Link found himself at Ordon Spring. Ten years ago the ashes of his parents were scattered within the spring, after all it had been a favorite place for the family. And ten years later he was sure those ashes still rest at the bottom.

While he missed his father very much, he was here for his mother. He sat down and began pulling the petals off the daisies, placing them one by one into the water. They floated across the surface peacefully in the wind, like tiny yellow boats. When the last petal was set sail, Link stood and wiped a tear from his eye.

He swallowed more tears and spoke.

"I miss you. I really do...I only wish you could see what I've become. I hope you're proud...because...that's all I've ever wanted. Is to make you proud. I know one day...we'll see each other again, I know one day we'll be happy. But I suppose now is not yet the time, but I promise you...one day..."

He clenched his eyes tight in an effort to keep the tears from coming, but he failed to do so. He felt regret; if only he'd come sooner on that fateful day, if only he had been there on time. He took in a shuddering breath and smiled weakly. The petals across the spring cast a beautiful sight, a sight Link knew his mother would find pleasing.

"H-happy birthday, mother." He whispered into the wind. "I miss you...I love you." Looking down a his feet, he turned and walked away, feeling full of remorse, sadness, and loneliness.

"I'm sure she would be very proud." The voice startled the hero, and he turned around to find Uli. "Very proud indeed."

Link didn't say anything for a second, but soon spoke. "It's all I've ever wanted." He said, looking up at Uli's face. "I...I must thank you as well." He smiled slightly. "I suppose I never thanked you before, and I should have because...you too were like a mother to me. Collin's in good hands."

Link didn't wait for her reply, but turned to walk away and be alone.

"Me...a mother to you...?" Uli breathed. She smiled softly. "Then perhaps I have helped you, as I had always wanted to."


End file.
